What boyfriends do
by x.Sasaa
Summary: "Isn't that what boyfriends do?" A short and simple Rimahiko fic


**Title: What boyfriends do**

**Pairing(s): Rimahiko**

**Warning: OOC, fluffy, randomness, no charas. And they're older in this story. Yeah. And they're dating. Okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**A/N: I got bitten by a Rimahiko bug yesterday night. So this is what happens... Enjoy!**

* * *

**:::Monday:::**

"Nagihiko, can you help me carry my bag, please?" Rima asked cheerfully, shoving her satchel into the poor boy's face.

He smiled, and carefully removed the plaided bag from his face that was not-so-carefully thrown by his girlfriend. "Sure."

"Nagi, look!" She pointed her index finger toward a familiar pinkette. "Amu!" She called out to her best friend.

"Rima!" She replied, waving her hand to the blonde's direction.

"Hi, Nagi." She said as she arrived, "Rima, did you ask him to carry your bag or something?"

Before the Fujisaki can answer, Rima pointed out, "No, he offered to do it. Because that's what boyfriends do."

"Really." Amu raised an eyebrow in amusement. Nagi shook his head but quickly stopped when he feel that Rima is glaring at his direction.

"Yeah, it's my responsibility now." He said instead.

Amu giggled at that as she linked her arm through Rima's and they walked to school together.

* * *

**:::Tuesday:::**

"The total is 2800 yen **(1)**," A woman with brown eyes behind the counter said, looking at the curly-haired girl and the purple-haired boy in front of her.

Rima looked at her boyfriend expectantly, one hand already holding the purchases which consist of a bunch of new hair bandannas and a belt along with some key chains and magnets.

Nagihiko sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing the woman the exact amount of money that she asked for.

The woman smiled softly as she put the money inside the cash register and giving him a receipt. She leaned down and whispered in Rima's ear.

"Nice boyfriend, eh?" She said knowingly.

Rima blushed a little and nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you tell him to pay for you?"

"No," She shook her head strongly, "He did that because that's what boyfriends do."

"I see." The older woman stand back up and said, "Thank you and please come again!"

As the two walked out, Nagihiko decided to ask, "What did she told you just now?"

The girl replied, "Nothing important that you should know about."

* * *

**:::Wednesday:::**

The soft knock that landed on her bedroom door woke Rima from her peaceful slumber. "Come in," She said, rubbing her eyes from the sleepiness that clouded her mind.

"Rima-chan, I got your homework for you," A boy's voice announced and her eyes brightened.

"Sit down," Rima offered, pointing to a chair by her bed with one hand and trying her best to tidy up her messy hair with the other.

He put the stack of books on her desk and reached out his hand to touch the girl's forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice a little bit tinier than it usually is. "But I might not be able to go to school tomorrow still."

He nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I'll come over tomorrow, too."

"Really!" She exclaimed in excitement before narrowing her eyes, suspicious. "Are you doing this out of your own will or did Amu and Yaya force you to do it?"

"My own will, of course." He replied smoothly, his voice calm. "Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

Rima nodded her head once before laying down on her bed again, her curls hitting the white fluffy pillow softly.

* * *

**:::Thursday:::**

Nagihiko is sitting by Rima's bed again, accompanying her after he helped her to bring her schoolwork home. She was alone today, as for her mom is having some problems at her office.

"Are you hungry, Rima-chan?" The Fujisaki asked, turning his head to look at his girlfriend who was reading her gag manga for the thousandth time.

"Yeah... kind of." She admitted, placing the manga on her lap. "But I'll just wait until my mom gets home. Maybe she can make me some sushi or something..."

"No. I'll go." He stood up, brushing his clothes before speaking up, "Which way to the kitchen?"

Rima pointed to her right and he left, only to return a few minutes later.

"Here you go," He offered, placing a bowl of steaming hot soup in front of her.

"Thank you," The girl said, picking up the spoon he placed close by. "Why are you doing all this stuff, anyway?"

"It's alright. This is also what boyfriends do, isn't it?"

She didn't reply, and instead she placed the spoon filled with soup inside her awaiting mouth.

* * *

**:::Friday:::**

Rima sat on the couch in Nagihiko's living room while she waited for him to come back and bring the popcorn she asked him to make earlier.

"Here you go," Nagihiko said, handing his girlfriend a big bowl of popcorn.

"Thanks," She said, not peeling her eyes off the screen.

A movie is showing, and apparently, it's Rima's favourite type of movie. Romance/humor/school life.

In Nagi's opinion, it's kind of cheesy and weird. This guy in the movie is trying to make the girl fall in love with him or something. And his pick-up lines are just lame. But it's kind of funny, so he can't really complain (And partly because he doesn't want to face his girlfriend's wrath if he critized the movie she loved so dearly.)

"Rima," He called out suddenly, looking at her.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, finally meeting his eyes.

"Do you know what a good boyfriend have to do?" He asked out of the blue. "The number one most important thing?"

"What?" She asked, interested.

"All he have to do is to love his girlfriend." He grinned.

"Then, are you a good boyfriend?"

"I don't know, am I?" Then he leaned down to kiss her. And when she kissed him back, she knows the answer almost instantly.

"Yeah. You are. The best." She smiled as he once again kissed her, the movie now long forgotten.

**(1) Around 33 USD.**

**~OWARI~**

**A/N: Review! ^^ ~**


End file.
